Family
by GLEEK727
Summary: What if the glee club were a real family?
1. Chapter 1

Finn would be the protective older brother. He'd be loveable.

Tina would be a middle child. Often forgotten, but she'd put family before anything else.

Rachel would be the drama queen.

Puck would be the prankster. He'd constantly be pulling pranks on his siblings.

Santana would make sure nobody ever messed with her siblings.

Sam would be the adopted sibling. At first unwelcome, but soon accepted.

Brittany would constantly be getting homework help from Mike and Rachel.

Mike would be quiet, but loved by his siblings.

Mercedes would be the diva. She and Rachel would constantly be on each other's nerves.

Kurt would be tougher than his siblings thought.

Artie would be there for his siblings. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel P.O.V.

I have a big family. There are twelve of us, all with unique personalities. It gets pretty chaotic around here.

Recently, our family moved. Even though the house is huge, we still have to have about three kids to a room. Mom read out the assignments.

"Finn, Puck, Sam." Called Mom. Those were my three oldest brothers. Finn's the oldest, 18. I love him to death, but he gets on my nerves when he acts like my dad, because ours abandoned us. Puck's 16 and the meanest person alive. When I was 5, he convinced me that Mom didn't have enough money to keep all of us and that she was going to have to sell me back. Sam's 15 and my sister Quinn's twin.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn." Santana and Brittany are also twins, and 17. Santana is incredibly mean and we're constantly fighting. Brittany needs my help in homework, even though she's 5 years older than me. Quinn is a total goody goody. She's constantly irritated with me. She's always saying, "Rachel, you're just too young to get it.' She thinks I'm a baby because Mom has her babysit me, Tina, and Kurt sometimes. I'm 12- much too old for a babysitter- but Mom says I'll be old enough to stay home alone when I turn 13.

"Mike, Artie, Kurt." Mike's 14 and incredibly cool. Artie's 13 and he's been in a wheelchair for 5 years. Kurt's 9 and the baby of our family.

"Rachel, Mercedes, Tina." Tina and Mercedes were my little sisters. Mercedes is a total drama queen. Tina is adorable and 10.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn P.O.V.

I started to get settled into my new room with my brothers. Sam and Puck were arguing, as usual.

"Dude, I'm not saying she's not hot. But she's in the chess club.' Said Puck.

"Whatever, man. A hottie's a hottie." Argued Sam.

I left the room, not wanting to yet again be in the middle of one of my brothers' fights. I found my brother, Kurt, standing in the hallway.

"Hey, little buddy." I said.

"Never call me that." My brother is surprisingly fierce for a third grader.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mike and Artie locked me out."

I banged on their door. "Open up!" I yelled.

Mike answered the door. "What do you want, Finn?"

I sighed. "Let Kurt in."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Just do it." I snapped.

I constantly have to act as a father figure to my younger siblings. Some resent it (Rachel) but they need me.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn P.O.V.

Mom casually asked me. "Quinn, do you think you can babysit tonight?"

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes."

"Oh, no way. Not those brats."

My mom pleaded with me, "Please, Quinn. I could probably get Sam to help you. Puck will be home, too, but we all know how much of a help he is…"

I reluctantly agreed. That night, Sam and I attempted to get the kids to bed at eight o'clock.

"Okay. You get Tina and Mercedes and I'll get Kurt and Rachel." I told Sam.

My brother nodded and I grabbed Rachel by the wrist.

"Are your teeth brushed?" I asked, listlessly.

"Of course!" she responded.

"Did you use the potty?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm 12, not 2."

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

She scowled. "I'm not a baby, Quinn."

"Huh, that's funny since I'm a babysitter."

I eventually got Rachel to sleep. Kurt was amillion times easier.

I headed to the living room, where I found Sam and puck watching a sports game. Neither acknowledged my presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana P.O.V.

I have a freaking dozen family members. Mom really should have stopped with me. That would mean there would just be me, Brittany, and Finn. Those are the only siblings I sort of like, anyways.

My sister, Rachel, and I were arguing over the T.V.

"Project Runway." She demanded.

"No way, brat! Gossip Girl! Grow up already."

Finn laughed. "San, she's 10."

"12!" she corrected.

"Whatever." My brother shrugged.

Rachel is my least favorite sister. I can't stand her.

Rachel began to sing scales. "Shut up!" I screamed.

Rachel began trembling. Finn ran over to her. "Its okay, Rachel. She didn't mean it." He comforted.

"Oh yes I did." I said.

Puck strolled in. "Finn, why are you trying to stop this? It would have been fun to watch Santana rip Rachel to shreds."

"Because I think having you and Santana as her influences is going to traumatize Rachel.'

I interjected. "Having me as a big sister didn't traumatize Puck. He just turned out to be screwed up all by himself."


	6. Chapter 8

Artie P.O.V.

After dinner, I was heading up to my room when one of my brothers stopped me. "Noah?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Don't call me that."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Listen, meet me in the garage at six." He said.

"What for?"

He sighed. "Just be there.

This was very out of character for my brother. He NEVER wanted to talk to me or hang out with him.

That night at six, I went into the garage to meet my brother. I saw Tina, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes there as well.

"You guys got asked, too?" asked Mercedes.

"What's going on?" whimpered Kurt.

Puck walked into the room. "Hey, losers." 

Mercedes started to yell at him, but Puck cut her off. "I wanted to talk to you guys today for a reason." He paused.

"Just spit it out!" screamed Mercedes.

"Chill, Cedes. I was just trying to build anticipation. What I was going to say was that I have done this same thing with the rest of the clan."

"What thing?" I asked.

He smiled. "You need to live up to the family name."

I was still extremely confused.

My brother sighed. "I'm going to teach you guys how to be badass."


	7. Chapter 9

Tina P.O.V.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my brother.

"You need to learn to be more like me. The four of you are all kind of losers. No offense, its nothing I can't fix."

I continued to stare at my brother as if he were a lunatic.

"Okay. Lesson number one: You all need to learn to be a little more rebellious. Scratch that, a lot more rebellious. Tina, you do everything Mom or Finn or whoever says, no matter what. The only person that's really worth listening to is me. Artie, you need to be more outgoing? How are you supposed to be badass if you just lay around all day? Mercedes, you seriously need to act a little more… Normal. You and Rachel act like you're_ trying_ to be freaks. Kurt, stop being such a baby."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm in a wheelchair. I kind of have to lay around all day." Said Artie.

"Yeah. I listen to rules because rules are there for a reason. You're the one that got suspended last year." I said.

"You are one to be talking, Puck." Said Mercedes.

"Why should I listen to you, Noah?" asked Rachel. 'I am going places while you will live with mom your entire life and come running to me when you want to borrow money."

Puck shrugged. "You guys can think whatever you want. You all secretly know I'm right."

He was right. I want to be popular, cool.

The next day, we met again to discuss. Puck said, "Lesson 2: Being nice gets you nowhere."

"Noah! I am shocked at your lack of judgment! You are telling your little brothers and sisters these things? What is wrong with you?" asked Rachel.

"Especially you, Rachel." Said Puck.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well, people will use you all the time." He pointed out."

"You're a liar!" accused Rachel.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" screamed Rachel.

'What did you do after dinner?" asked Puck.

"The dishes." She said.

"Whose turn was it?" he asked.

"Santana's…" she started. "You may have a point.

Please, please, please review this!


	8. Chapter 10

Rachel P.O.V.

That night, I went into my shared room, which was unoccupied at the moment. This was a rare occasion, having alone time, when you come from such a large family. I decided to do some thinking. Was Puck right about me? Am I a pushover? I shook my head, refusing to believe my brother could possibly be right about this. He was just being stupid.

The next morning, my alarm clock never went off, and all my siblings had already left for school. That is, all except for Finn.

"Hey, squirt." He said.

I glared at my brother. I despised it when Finn, or any of my older siblings, treated me as if I were a small child. "Never call me that, ever again." I warned, trying to be as stern as possible.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I missed the bus. Why are _you_ still here?" I asked.

'Senior Skip Day. Do you need a ride to school?" he asked.

I reluctantly agreed to let my brother drive me to school. I had secretly hoped that nobody would notice if I took a day off from school.

"So…" said my brother, awkwardly attempting to converse with me. "How's school going?"

"Fine." I said.

"How's your friend, what's her name? Morgan?" he asked, hopefully.

"Her name is Mindy, and she's fine."

"Got a boyfriend?" he teased.

"Yes, actually."

Finn P.O.V.

How could my sweet baby sister have a boyfriend already? She was twelve!

I didn't attempt to hide what I was thinking. "But you're 12."

"So?"

"You're a little kid. You can't have a boyfriend."

She shot me the dirtiest look I had ever seen cheery Rachel give in anyone in her entire life. "I'm 12, not 5."

With that, I dropped my sister off. "Bye!" I said.

My sister ignored me and ran off to join her friends. 


	9. Chapter 13

Mercedes P.O.V.

We met Puck in the garage for the third time this week. As always, Puck arrived 10 minutes late to build the suspense.

"How have things been going for you guys? Have my tips helped?" he asked.

"Well, thanks to you, I stood up to my bullies and I just found all my sheet music in the toilet," said Rachel.

"What?" I asked. "How could your bullies have gotten into our house?"

"They live here. Remember Santana and Quinn?"

"Well, at least they won't try to push you around anymore," said Puck. "I have an assignment for the four of you; I want you all to do something that will make our family name cooler. I can't do all of the work around here."

I rolled my eyes, "What's your great tip of wisdom today, my dear brother," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You guys have to learn to care less what other people think. No badasses ever let other people get to them."

"Its kind of hard when you don't have working legs," pointed out Artie.

"People won't even notice that if you are more confident, Artie," said Puck.

"For once, I agree with Noah," said Rachel. "I know of one person who is kind of a diva, and she really needs to stop caring what other people care about her, and to realize that some people, even family members, are more talented than her."

That was very uncharacteristically Rachel. 'Wow Rachel. That was very humble of you," said Kurt.

"I was talking about Mercedes," said Rachel.

I rolled my eyes. O f course that was too good to be true; Rachel couldn't be humble if her life depended on it.

Rachel and I have never exactly gotten along. We've pretty much always been arguing about something all the time… whether its pizza toppings, television channel, or who gets to ride in the front seat, it seems like we agree on nothing.

That's when I got an idea. I knew how I was going to do Puck's project.


	10. Chapter 15

Tina P.O.V.

It was the end of the school day and Mercedes, Kurt, and I, the only three in our family still stuck in elementary school, were waiting for Santana to pick us up from school.

As we were waiting a boy in my class, a fellow sixth grader came up to us. "Hey fag!" he said to Kurt.

Kurt started to cry. I felt awful for him; Kurt's been picked on by practically everyone, pretty much his whole life.

"What did you just say?" asked Mercedes.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to your gay little brother," said the boy, speaking to Mercedes but looking straight at me.

I watched as Mercedes attacked the boy. Although the boy was two years older than Mercy, she could take him fairly easily.

Suddenly, Santana pilled up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Mercedes was too consumed in her fight to notice Santana, so I answered for her. "That boy called Kurt a fag."

Santana looked from Kurt, to the boy. Suddenly, she began to verbally attack the small boy. "Who do you think you are? You're picking on some little kid! Pick on someone your own size! Like Tina."

"Hey! Don't give him any ideas." I said.

The little boy began to back away slowly, his speed gradually increasing. Within minutes he was running at full speed.

"You better run!" screamed Santana.

I rolled my eyes. No matter what you think of Santana, she is always there for her family.


	11. Chapter 16

Rachel P.O.V.

It was my thirteenth birthday today. I threw myself my own surprise party because I knew nobody else in my family would remember.

When I woke up on the morning of my thirteenth birthday, nobody said a word to me. Except for Santana, and all she said to me was, "Move, brat." Nobody remembered my birthday.

After school, I arrived home, expecting my entire class to be there. I had invited everybody because I don't like to exclude people. When I walked inside, the lights were out. 'Oh my gosh, I am so surprised…" I started. I noticed there were only three other people in my room. They were the three most popular kids in my class. I hadn't even expected these people to show up… let alone be the only ones to show up.

Suddenly, before I knew it, there was whipped cream all over my face. The three kids were laughing at me. This was my worst birthday of all time!

Suddenly, Quinn came downstairs, mad about all the noise. She saw me crying. She looked at the laughing kids, with whipped cream cans in their hands. "What's going on?" she asked, saying every word as if it were its own sentence.

"It's my thirteenth birthday. I threw myself my own surprise party, but they only came to prank me." I said.

Quinn spoke in the most serious tone I had ever heard her use, and said, "Get out. Now!"

The kids disappeared, and I was left alone with Quinn. At least someone cared about me, even if I didn't have any true friends. It actually turned out to be a semi-okay day, because Quinn took me out for ice-cream.

Quinn P.O.V.

I had gathered my entire family, minus Rachel, in the living room.

"Why are we here? I have football practice," whined Sam.

"I called you here because we forgot Rachel's birthday!" I said, exasperated.

"What? Mom, how could you let this happen?" asked Finn, sounding outraged.

Mom shrugged, helplessly. "I forgot to write it on the calendar."

"Well, I say we just say "Happy Birthday" to her on her fourteenth birthday and just skip this year. I need to go to the gym to load up the guns for school picture." Said Puck.

I shook my head, "I can't believe how insensitive you all are being! We forgot her thirteenth birthday and none of you even care!"

Brittany nodded her head in agreement. 'We should get her a pet duck."

I ignored Brittany's comment and looked at Sam who said, "Let's throw her a late birthday surprise party!"

I smiled. "That's perfect.'

We decided that Finn, Brittany, and Santana would be in charge of food. Puck, Sam, and Mike would be in charge of music. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina would handle the invitations. Artie and I would be in charge of decorations.

Rachel would have the BEST late thirteenth birthday party ever. I would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Kurt P.O.V.

Planning Rachel's party was extremely hard. Everyone was running around, stressfully trying to figure out the plans for the party.

The hardest part about this was keeping the secret from Rachel. It was hard, because everybody was planning the party, and it was hard to keep Rachel in the dark.

It was finally the day of the party, and we were all preparing. It was a half an hour to the start of the party, and we were expecting the guests to begin arriving around now.

The party started, and all of Rachel's classmates have shown up. Although they hadn't started off wanting to, Puck had somehow pulled this off. I had asked him how he had done this, but all he told me was that it involved a stuffed animal, some old CD's, and some of Quinn's magazines. That left me more clueless than when I had asked my brother, but I didn't really want to know anything more.

Rachel was sufficiently surprised when she walked into her party. She was thrilled with the whole thing. After thanking us, she commanded us all to leave, immediately.

Everyone in the family listened to Rachel's wishes, except for Puck. I stuck around as well, because Finn was supposed to be keeping an eye on me.

We didn't want Rachel to know we were here, so we stood quietly in the kitchen. We overheard a group of girls from Rachel's class talking.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is so lame," said a small girl with curly blonde hair.

"I know," snorted her friend.

"We should to leave. I mean, the only reason I came was because I thought at least one of her hot older brothers would be here."

"I know. And anyways, where did Rachel come from? I mean all her siblings are good looking! And have you seen her nose?' laughed the other girl.

I looked at Finn. "Do something!"

My brother walked over to the two girls, "Um, guys? Do you have to talk about my sister so meanly at her own birthday party."

The girls looked panicked. "Uh, you weren't supposed to hear that."

I interrupted, "And who was?"

The girl didn't answer, so Finn said, "Leave."

After Rachel's party, she was extremely happy. She would never know what Finn had done for her. If she had, though, she would have realized how much her family truly loved her.


	13. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Brittany P.O.V.

I'm the second oldest in my family, not counting Santana, who is a mere five minutes older than me. Despite my superior age, my siblings often treat me as if I am a small child. I might not get good grades, but I am not stupid.

There is only one other person in the entire world who really understands me. That person is Mike, my younger brother.

Mike may not talk a lot, but he is very observant, just like me. He really understands me, the only one in the world who really gets me.

Santana is my twin sister, and she is my best friend in the entire world. I love all of my other siblings as well. This being the case, none of them really understand the real Brittany. Nobody, except for Mike.

That being said, I would do absolutely anything for him, and my other brothers and sisters. They mean the world to me.

I feel like I can be the real Brittany around Mike. I don't have to be the cheerleader, the girlfriend, or the dumb girl. I don't have to be anything other than who I really am.

I am happier than I am at any other time when I am with my family.

Sorry this one was short. So, what do you think? I'll try to update tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Okay, so I got some PMs asking if I was saying that Brittany and Mike would be together. I was in no way meaning that, so I'm sorry if I confused anyone. They are just siblings, nothing else.

Puck .

I held the first badass training session in weeks for my four little siblings. I hadn't been able to do this for a while, because I had been in juvenile hall.

This was the first thing that my siblings asked about when I arrived.

"Is listening to you going to land me in jail?" asked Rachel. "I don't care if you're my brother- I'll still sue."

"Relax," I said. "I'm out, aren't I? 

Mercedes scoffed. "But you were in jail."

"Aren't you listening? I got out!"

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Kurt started to whisper among themselves.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Rachel smiled. "You're fired."

"What? You can't fire me!"

"Why not?" asked Mercedes.

'I'm your brother, and I'm helping you."

"Yeah, helping land us in jail," said Artie.

"Whatever. In a week you'll come crawling back to me!"

They walked out of the garage, one by one. How could they be so ungrateful? I had only been trying to help them.

I thought about this, and I came to a realization. Maybe I need my siblings more than they need me.


	15. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Finn P.O.V.

Principal Sue called me out of second period. I arrived at the office, and she handed me a note.

I almost fainted when I read it. It was a message the secretary had taken. The school bus driver had agreed to take me down to the hospital. Somebody in my family was hurt.

When we got to the hospital, I was greeted by an elderly doctor. "Are you Flynn Hudson?"

I nodded, he was close enough.

'I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has passed on."

My eyes widened, he must be playing some sort of cruel joke. "But, how? She's only forty-two."

He looked apologetic. "There was a freak accident, it wasn't her fault. But I'm afraid she was the one to suffer the consequences."

The shock was still kicking in, I couldn't quite think of this as real. "What's going to happen to my family?"

He appeared uncomfortable. "Well, there are two options. You could go into foster care, but that would mean splitting your family up."

"Or?"

"Or, since you are eighteen, you could become your siblings' legal guardian until each of them turns eighteen."

"The second option," I blurted, not really thinking.

"I f you decide to do that, make sure you realize that is a huge responsibility. Ask yourself if you are ready to take that on."

I thought about it. I already kind of took care of my younger siblings. Why not make it official?

"I can handle it."

We filled out some paperwork, and the secretary made small talk with me, obviously not wanting to mention the sad occurrence.

"You sure have a lot of siblings," she said.

"Yep," I nodded.

"The youngest is nine? Are you sure you can handle this?" she asks.

I nodded.

After about an hour, I was the official legal guardian of eleven minors. I headed home to break the tragic news to my brothers and sisters.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	16. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Tina P.O.V.

After we all arrived home from school, Mom was not home. This was not uncommon, as she often had to work late and left Finn in charge.

Finn asked us all to meet him in the living room. He said he had an announcement to make.

"Uh, guys?" said Finn, sounding sad. "I have something to tell you. Its… important."

He had all of our attention. "Mom got in a car wreck."

There were gasps heard all around the room. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Finn shook his head. "No. She's not."

Kurt started to bawl and Santana shot him an icy glare.

"Guys? Mom is dead." 

There was no reaction from anyone this time. It was more like everyone was in shock. There was no way Mom could be dead.

After a few minutes, realization began to set in. "What's going to happen to us?" asked Brittany at a whisper.

Finn looked like he was trying to hold back tears. "Well, since I'm eighteen I can be a legal guardian for all of you, until you turn eighteen."

Puck appeared outraged. "That's garbage, man!"

Mercedes turned to him. "What's your problem, Noah?"

Puck answered Mercedes while looking at Finn. "I'm more equipped to take care of myself than Finn is! Seriously! I caught him talking to his teddy bear last night."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Do you have something against Mr. Beary?"

Puck acted as if Finn had just helped to prove his point. "See?"

Finn spoke in a cold tone. "Whatever, Puck. The state says that I am in charge of you. Take it up with them."

"And what if I don't?" asked Puck.

Finn laughed. "I don't know. I guess I punish you or something."

Puck glared at his older brother. "You suck."

"You're grounded."

Puck walked out the room.

"Puck, wait, where are you going?" asked Finn.

"Anywhere else!" said Puck, walking out the door.

**Please review! What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Puck P.O.V.

I had run from my house, the only place I had ever known. I've always just followed my instincts, but I was beginning to question whether or not this was a good idea.

I wasn't really mad at Finn. I mean, I don't know what I would have done if I was in his situation. I was really just sad. I try to put up a tough image. And if you want to look tough, you don't show your sadness. In this case, I was masking my grief with anger towards my brother.

I knew that there was only one place I had to run. My one true friend, outside of my family, Dave Karofsky's house.

I knew Dave better than anybody else. You see, he had been friends with me since second grade. In sixth grade, he told me had a crush on Kurt Hummel. At first I was a little weirded out, but who he likes doesn't change the fact that he is my friend. My best friend.

I let myself into the Karofsky house with the spare key they keep under their doormat. Luckily, Dave's parents were out of town.

I found Dave sitting on his couch watching T.V. "Hey," he said when he saw me. "What's up?"

I explained the whole story to him.

"Sorry. You can totally crash here, as long as you need to."

I nodded, gratefully.

I may not be considered the nicest person on the planet, but I was glad I had never turned my back on David. I mean, come on. He had a full box of cheese sticks at his house!

**Quinn P.O.V.**

It was the first night at our house without our Mom. Everyone was just acting weird. Talking about what had happened was taboo.

Finn had become an entirely different person overnight. He was really stressing out about how he was going to handle this. He didn't know how he was possibly going to support a family of twelve, and go to school. I really couldn't stand to see Finn drop out; he was really going places.

That night, I gathered Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mike. We met in the garage, where we conduct all secret business in our family.

"What's the deal?" asked Santana.

"We need to get jobs," I blurted.

"Why?" asked Brittany, sounding confused.

"Because, Brittany, Finn is incapable of supporting our entire family on his part-time job at the toy store! And we can't let him drop out of school."

I eventually got everyone to agree to the plan, after a lot of begging. We started our search for jobs willing to hire teenagers.


	18. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Quinn P.O.V.

Today was quite possibly the worst day of my life. In order to help out Finn, I had convinced a few of my siblings, as well as myself, to get jobs.

I had hoped this plan would work out. And it would have, if any of my siblings would have showed up. Each of them had told me of some excuse that was obviously made-up.

Anyways, I was on my own in the job search. I searched through the "help wanted' section of the paper. One ad caught my eye.

The job asked for a teenage girl, an advantage in my favor, who loved clothes. I called the number, curious about the job.

"Hello?" asked a smooth, female voice.

"Hi," I said. "I'm inquiring about the, uh, ad I the paper."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Are you interested in the position?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's for my daughter's seventh birthday party. She and her friends want a clown to be at the party," she explained.

A clown? I wasn't about to sin that low. I tried to think of a polite way to decline, when I was interrupted by the woman once again.

"It pays forty dollars an hour."

"I'll take it!"

Was it sad to take a job just because of the money? Oh, who cares? Forty dollars an hour! Screw my brother; I'm buying a new purse!

**Please review! If I get up to 70 reviews, I'll update a very long chapter tomorrow! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

I walked into school in Monday morning, clutching my sack lunch. I wasn't the most popular kid in school, to say the least.

My loud manner comes of to some as… obnoxious. Especially the group of popular kids in school. They call me Man-hands and Loser. I try to avoid them, but sometimes they find me.

I attempted to slide into my desk, unnoticed. Mission not accomplished, as Amber, the meanest and most popular girl in school, stopped me. "'Sup Man Hands?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing," I stammered.

"Heard your brother went to juvy," she said.

"I don't know what your information source is Amber, but none of my brothers are in juvy right now," I said, angrily.

She smirked back at me. "Then why is your older brother, the one with the really big muscles, on the news? It says he tried to rob a bank using a Hello Kitty backpack to hide his face," she laughed.

My eyes darted down to my own backpack. I had had to use Quinn's old ugly pink backpack because my Hello Kitty backpack was missing.

"My brother is not in jail!" I yelled.

"Yes he is, because your whole family is no good!" she shouted.

That did it. I reached out to hit her. She hit back, and pretty soon the entire class was gathered around to watch the fight.

The teacher tried to separate us. "Girls, girls!" she shouted. She managed to break us apart with the help of the science and math teachers. They led us to the principal's office.

Principal Figgins gave us disapproving looks. "Girls, please tell us honestly who started this fight," he pleaded.

Amber immediately pointed her finger at me. "Rachel hit me first!" she accused.

"But she said my brother as a delinquent," I protested.

Principal Figgins said, "Amber, you may go back to class. Rachel, we're going to need to call your mom and discuss how we are going to handle this."

I shook my head. "My mom died last week."

Principal Figgins tried to look sympathetic, "I am very sorry for your loss. What is your father's number?"

I shook my head once again. "He left us when I was three years old."

Principal Figgins was frustrated now. "Then who is responsible for you and your siblings?"

"My brother, Finn,"

"Well then what is his phone number?" asked Principal Figgins.

'Uh, you might not want to call him right now," I said.

"Why is that?"

"He goes to the high school next door. I think he's in class right now. I could walk over and get him," I suggested.

Principal Figgins begrudgingly walked me over to the high school. I saw Quinn in the hallway, and she gave me as suspicious look. I did not meet her gaze.

I found Finn's homeroom, and his teacher excused him from the class. He walked outside the classroom, looking concerned. "What's going on?"

When I didn't answer, Principal Figgins said, "Rachel, why don't you tell your brother what you did,"

"I… I sort of hit a girl who said Puck was in juvy," I admitted.

Finn's eyes widened in alarm. Apparently he hadn't known about Puck, either. His eyes softened. "Rachel could you step outside for a moment?" he asked.

I pressed my ear against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Please, Principal Figgins," pleaded my brother, "Our mother just died. I'm sure that's why Rachel is acting out. I promise it won't happen again."

Principal Figgins sighed. "Fine. But if this happens again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel your sister."

Principal Figgins opened the door, and we walked back to the middle school. "Thank you," I whispered to my brother.

**Longest chapter yet! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**I just wanted to let you know that there are two other great stories about family that you should check out! There is**** Family Matters **** by nattifranni99 and ****Forever A Family**** by Gleek-A-Zoid. Please check them out; they are both (in my opinion) worth your while!**

**Mike P.O.V.**

I was currently arguing with my brother Sam about something very important to me: the T.V. remote.

I was happily sitting on the living room couch munching cheese snacks when Sam came in and plopped himself next to me. Before I knew it, he had taken my remote and my cheese snacks.

I tried to steal back my prized possessions, but Sam held them up so I couldn't reach them. He had a good four inches on me in the height department.

"What am I supposed to do without the T.V.?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Go ask Finn. I think he's cooking dinner or something," he chuckled.

I found Finn in the kitchen, looking ridiculous in an apron. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting at the kitchen table, giggling at the sight of their older brother. "Sam told me to go ask you what to do," I said.

"Can you take Rachel to her ballet class? I'd really appreciate it," he said.

I reluctantly agreed, and I walked my sister over to the ballet studio two streets over. The teacher wasn't there, and I was the only chaperone who had stayed. A mob of angry twelve-year olds in tutus and ballerina buns looked at me expectantly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rachel.

I sighed. This was not what I had signed up for. "What am I supposed to do? Do I look like a dance teacher to you?"

"Yes," said Rachel.

I laughed. "Fine. Maybe I can teach you guys a thing or two."

The girls cheered. I turned on the only CD I could find in a little girls' dance studio. Justin Bieber. I sighed. I guess I could make do with what little I had.

The song U Smile started playing and I heard lots of giggles from around the studio. I rolled up my sleeves. "Who wants to learn to pop and lock?" I asked.

The girls looked up at me, as if I had just started speaking in Japanese. I sighed. "I'll show you how it's done, ladies."

I began to demonstrate and the eyes of twelve little girls watched my every move. "Do it again," commanded Rachel.

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't you want to learn how to do it yourself?"

The girls cheered, and I patiently taught each girl how to perform an intricate set of dance moves. I guess having so many little brothers and sister had taught me how to be a good teacher. The girls were actually staring to get it by the end of the class.

The parents, and older siblings like myself started arriving to pick up their kids. None of them seemed to notice that it wasn't the regular teacher today, but a sixteen year old boy.

After the class, Rachel seemed even fuller of energy than normal. She had so much excess energy; it was kind of scary sometimes.

"You should be our teacher all the time," said Rachel, spinning around in circles as she walked.

I snorted. "Yeah right. You're lucky I didn't ditch you guys when your teacher didn't show up," I said.

We got home and things returned to as normal as things got around our household. We ate dinner as a family. As the normal chattering started up, Finn spoke up, loudly and with authority.

"Can you guys listen for just one second?" he pleaded.

We all sat at attention, waiting to hear Finn's announcement.

"Some of you may have heard that Puck was put in a juvenile detention center," began Finn. This was news to me, so I listened closely to what my brother had to say. "He has a court hearing next week. I'd appreciate it if all of you were on your best behavior, because I assume some of you will be called as witnesses."

I thought he was finished talking, but apparently I had thought wrong. "Please," repeated Finn. "If they decide I'm not a fit legal guardian, they'll separate us. We can't let that happen."


	21. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Santana P.O.V.**

I arrived home to find the house empty, except for a frazzled Finn sitting at the dining room table. He was wearing some really dorky glasses, holding a calculator in one hand, and a bill in the other hand.

"What's up Frankenteen?" I asked.

"Hey, Santana," he said, sounding distracted.

"What's wrong, Jolly Old Saint Nick?" I asked, referring to the dorky glasses, making him look like Santa Claus.

"Funny you mention it, Santana," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm trying to budget in Christmas presents. I think we can afford $30 of presents per kid. I think we can handle it," he said.

"What are you getting everyone?" I asked.

"I haven't even thought about that."

I decided to do my one Christmas good deed of the year. "Finn, if I do one nice thing for you, will you never expect anything nice out of me ever again?"

He nodded. "What were you thinking about doing?"

"You just give me the thirty dollars per kid. I'll take care of buying the presents."

He looked at me skeptically. "Will you actually spend the money on presents for the kids?"

I glared at my brother. "What did you think I was going to do with it?'

'Remember that time you stole my wallet and bought a tanning bed for yourself and Brittany?' he asked.

I sighed. "That was one time. And I returned that tanning bed."

"You didn't return the several hair care items you purchased," he pointed out.

I glared. "Do you want my help or not?"

He sighed. "Yes, please."

I headed to the mall with the money Finn had given me. I had brought a list of my family members, so I decided to get a gift for each of them.

The first one on my list was Kurt. I decided to get him the pair of sensible heels he had been bugging Mom about before she… passed on. It still seemed unreal to me that she was gone.

I got Tina a megaphone. It was sort of a joke between the two of us, because she never spoke loudly enough.

I got Mercedes the only logical thing to get Mercedes; a new t-shirt. It was bedazzled, so Cedes.

Artie was difficult to buy for. I finally found the perfect present for him, the first ten books in the Hardy Boys series.

I considered getting Rachel duct tape to put over her mouth, but I decided I better be nice and get her a real gift, because it was going to be her only Christmas present.

I got Mike dancing shoes, because as much as I hate to admit it, Mike is an awesome dancer. Even better than myself, and I'm pretty awesome at everything.

I got Quinn a new skirt. It was alight pink, totally her style. I even went a little over budget on hers, because I was not using the money meant to be spent on myself, I was even able to afford the matching shoes.

Sam was easy to shop for; I just got him an iTunes gift card, because Sam was one of those easygoing people who didn't need much to be happy.

I got Brittany a word of the day calendar. Brittany often feels bad about herself, because people sometimes call her stupid, so I figured this way she could seem smart and feel good about herself.

I got Puck a baseball hat, which I would deliver to him personally to juvy on Christmas day. He had been complaining about missing his baseball hat.

I got Finn a day at the day spa gift certificate. It was sort of a joke about how he had become a total girl, and partly a true gift because he actually needed a little vacation.

I think I had gotten the perfect book for everybody. I couldn't wait to see their reactions.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

It was Christmas morning and I woke up shortly after five o'clock I the morning. This was not done voluntarily-I am sane, thank you- but, instead I was awoken by several shrieking kids, aged 9-12. We now only had four kids who were really into Christmas, as Rachel had now become a teenager. In our house, Christmas is a huge deal until you become a teenager, at which point it becomes just another day when your little siblings are even more annoying than usual. There is a very legit reasoning for this. In our family, it is seen that once you become a teenager, you are seen as more of a grown-up, more mature. You have to stop acting like a little kid.

I dragged myself out of bed so that I could join my family in order to open our presents. Another reason that no one but the little kids was very enthused this Christmas was that this was the first Christmas without Mom. Everyone, including myself, was very sad that she had passé, as it seemed more real than ever around the holidays. Christmas had been Mom's favorite holiday. It seemed almost wrong to celebrate it without her.

Finn was trying so hard to keep everyone's spirits up. Everyone respected how hard he was working to make us happy that no one said a word about the very small number of presents under the tree.

I tried to seem as happy as humanly possible when I unwrapped my gift. It was a fifteen dollar iTunes gift card. It was nothing special, but it really meant something to me. It symbolized that even when things got rough, we could pull through it. We were stronger because of this.

After we finished opening our presents, we headed to the kitchen to eat a huge breakfast feast. Brittany, who was a surprisingly good cook, had made us a huge buffet of food with the help of Quinn and Rachel.

We all sat down to eat and talked amongst ourselves, trying desperately not to bring up the two missing people from our family. It was as if there was a hole in our family.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Santana volunteered me to get it, and I walked towards the door, wondering who would possibly drop by on Christmas day.

I opened the door and there was a familiar face at the door. "I'm back."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Who do you think is back?**


	23. Communty Service

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Wow! Most of you correctly guessed the surprise Christmas visitor! I'll have to make it harder next time!**

**Puck P.O.V.**

"Long time, no see," I mumbled.

My sister's face lit up like I'd freaking made her day. "Noah!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Tina," I said. 'Did anyone make pie?" I asked, pushing past her, letting myself into the house.

Immediately, the ten extra faces of my family appeared before me. Their expressions were mixes of shock, excitement, and a little resentment from one person in particular.

"Nice of you to show up," said Finn, considerably coldly for someone greeting their brother who they hadn't seen in a month's time on Christmas.

"Yeah," I said, not supplying the details that my brother clearly expected.

"What happened? How did you get out? Are you staying?" asked Rachel, more hyper than I'd ever seen her before, and that was saying something.

"I suppose you all heard how I got in," I said. I knew for a fact that it had been all over the news. In a town as small as this, even the smallest events are majorly important.

"Seriously, Puck?" asked Santana, with an eye roll. "I didn't even think that you could be that dumb, and I know for a fact that you're pretty dumb. When Mom got you a chocolate turtle for your birthday, you put it on a leash and tried to take it on a walk. It was pretty funny.'

My hands curled into fists. "I was seven, Santana. And I remember you ate that turtle and told me it ran away."

"How'd you get out?" asked Mike, seemingly a little embarrassed to be entering the conversation.

I smiled. "I'm doing a little community service," I admitted.

'What are you so smiley about?" asked Finn. "Unless all of a sudden you're excited about picking up trash on the highway in an orange vest."

"No, man, that's ghetto."

"Well, what then?" asked an irritated Santana.

"I'm doing a different type of community service," I explained.

"A different type? Like what?" asked Quinn slowly, as if speaking to an imbecile.

"Well, the lady that ran the juvy had a bit of a liking towards me," I said, giving my signature Puck dirty smile. Mercedes through the cushion she was sitting on at my face. "And I explained to her about our situation."

"She said that if I did one good deed for each of my siblings, of their choice, I could go on probation," I said, smiling.

**Oh, I just wanted to remind you to check out the stories Family Matters by nattifranni99 and Forever A Family by Gleek-A- Zoid. They're both terrific!**


	24. Bye

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kind of lost interest in this story, because I'm really involved in my new story, ****Invisible**** , which is about Matt Rutherford. Anyways, this story is up for adoption, so if anyone wants it, just let me know. I f there are multiple applicants, I'll take a look at some of your other stories and the best writer will get it.**


	25. 10 Years later

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I know I said I was putting this story up for adoption, but I had sudden inspiration and decided to give writing this story one more try! Sorry for any confusion.**

**Also, I decided to fast-forward ten years! Let me know if you like it or hate it!**

**Finn- 28**

**Santana- 27**

**Brittany- 27**

**Puck- 26**

**Sam- 25**

**Quinn- 25**

**Mike- 24**

**Artie- 23**

**Rachel- 22**

**Mercedes- 21**

**Tina- 20**

**Kurt- 15**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Finn P.O.V.**

I sat silently on the beat up couch in my miniscule room looking through the photo album my sister, Quinn had gotten me for my fifteenth birthday. It had been thirteen years since then, I was getting old fast. Every time I looked through this particular photo album, it made me want to burst into tears- something Noah (he'd stopped going by Puck as soon as he got settled into his job as an actor) said showed weakness. At this point, I could care less. It still pained me to look back on the times when my family had been whole. It never quite returned to normal after my parents died. Then everything started changing; my little brothers and sisters started to grow up and move out. This once crowded house had turned into a cruel reminder of what had once been there.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kurt, my youngest brother (the only kid still young enough to be living at home) entered my room. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. As he did this, he started to leaf through my closet, throwing things into a garbage bag as he went. That kid had absolutely no boundaries.

"Nothing," I said absently, shoving the photo album under my bed. Out of sight, out of mind, right? "Hey, Kurt?'

"Yeah?" he said, still organizing my closet. If he thought he was going to get away with throwing out my lucky baseball hat, he was dead wrong.

"What do you think of inviting everyone up here for spring break?" I'd had this idea in my mind for quite a while now, but this time it seemed like something I really had to do.

Kurt set the garbage bag to the side and sat beside me on my bed. "I've been suggesting that since Tina moved out. Why the sudden interest? Loneliness complex since Anne dumped you?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow in his signature Kurt way. I narrowed my eyes in response. Kurt had been acting really testy lately, but I assume it's simply from teenage angst, not anything else. Kurt had always been a pretty happy kid, despite the fact that our parents died when he was only five years old. I suspect the reason this has not caused him any real emotional damage is because I secretly suspect he doesn't even remember our parents. He's never said this outright, nut all the memories about them that he claims to have are ones that I know he has heard the others say before, and he is simply parroting them back. I'd been a pseudo-parent for ten years; I was really good at recognizing the signs.

"Why bring up Anne, Kurt? That's a low, low play," Anne was my girlfriend of nearly three years, who had been living with Kurt and I for the past two. I had been ready t propose to her, and Kurt had even helped me pick out a perfect- and way out of my price range- ring. These plans were put to the side when she unexpectedly picked up and left two weeks ago. Both Finn and Kurt had been acting weirdly lately, although Finn honestly had no idea why Kurt was acting this way; he had hated Anne from the beginning, and had warned Finn countless times to run as fast as he could. But Finn hadn't listened.

Kurt ignored this, deciding to return back to their original conversation. "If you really want everyone to come over, I could send out a mass text, but are you sure about this? The last time everyone came over it was a complete disaster!" Six years ago, when Kurt was eleven, the whole family had come home and his older sister Rachel, who at the time had been sixteen, had ran away in a desperate play for attention. The sad thing was that no one had noticed for several days, which had upset Rachel terribly.

Kurt decided the conversation was over when he noticed Finn's blinking alarm clock shaped like a dinosaur, something Kurt had tried to convince his brother that no respectable man nearing thirty should own, announced that he was already late for school. Kurt currently was on scholarship to Dalton Academy, and if he was late one more time than his scholarship would be revoked. Both Finn and Kurt scrambled to the car, as Kurt still did not have a driver's license or a car, and Finn flew out of the driveway

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I made it to school with mere seconds to spare. I slid into my usual seat in homeroom just as the bell was ringing, my boyfriend, Blaine, smiled at me from across the room. I took out my phone from my backpack and sent out a text to each of my siblings, inviting them to visit next week.

Within seconds, my phone started to vibrate and I opened up several texts from under the table. The first one was from my older brother Sam, of course. Although we talked on the phone a lot, I still hadn't told him of Blaine. Actually, I hadn't told any member of my family this particular news. "Gr8," texted Sam. "I'll bring Heather. U'll love her. Swear."

I smiled to myself. I had forgotten what it was like to have more than on brother. Finn was great, and I appreciated all he'd sacrificed for me, but oftentimes he acted too much like a parent for us to have a normal relationship as brothers.

I got my next text, this one from my sister Santana. She was currently writing for Saturday Night Live, which Brittany was starring in. She texted, "Tell Dumbo I'll be there. Bringing Lola." Lola was my sister's seven year old daughter whose father had never been brought up by Santana.

I got the following text from Puck: "Not coming. Tell Finn he sucks." I took this as Puck was coming, and no doubt bringing some slutty girl from his latest movie, because this was what he always said.

The next text was from Quinn, who was working as a nurse, in Lima, no less, but we rarely saw her. She was too busy with her twin sons, Samuel and Noah, named after our brothers. She had gotten married straight out of high school to her high school sweetheart, whom Finn had never approved of, Dave Karofsky. "I'll be over this weekend, but don't expect Dave, he's out of town. Love ya lots! Quinnie." 'Love ya lots'? What had happened to my b*tch of a big sister?

Rachel, who refused to get with the times and text like the rest of us, called me in the middle of homeroom. I silenced the ringer, took the bathroom pass, and headed into the hallway to talk to my sister.

"Hello, Kurtholomew," Rachel chirped in her high voice. "I sincerely hope all is well with you and Finn." Before waiting for me to ask, she launched into her own story. "Broadway is well, I'm Idina Menzel's understudy in Wicked, and I noticed there's been a bit of a cold going around New York!"

"Rachel, you do realize you called in the middle of class, right?" I said a little bitter. I've got to go back inside, so just tell me if you are coming or not."

"Well then why were you texting? Kurt, you may not realize it now but school is very important and you need to use your time wisely like I did. Noah used to mock me for it, but I bet he wishes he did now that I'm so successful.'

"In case you've forgotten Rach, Puck's last movie made 115 million dollars. I don't think he has that many regrets." I said.

"Well, never mind that. Get back to working on school. And yes, I am planning on coming."

"Bye," I said, snapping my phone closed.

I headed back to class and resumed texting. I got a text from Mike, saying that he was bringing a buddy of his, Matt, whom he used to hang around with in high school. Artie was the only one who could not make it; a he was busy traveling the world giving speeches on what it's like to go through life disabled. Tina was able to make it, and would be bringing her boyfriend Jesse (I didn't catch a last name) and their adopted child Lily, who was three and absolutely, breathtakingly adorable. Mercedes was a little depressed, after just being rejected from American Idol, but we figured this was the perfect thing to cheer her up.

Brittany never responded, not knowing how to text, but I was sure she would come. This spring break sure was going to be something. I just didn't know if that something was good or bad.

**What did you think? If any of you caught the whole Tina/ Jesse (yes, that Jesse) thing, I want to know what you think of this: Rachel develops a big crush on Tina's boyfriend and it causes a huge debacle. **


End file.
